


Another Round

by DirtyBrian



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, strangers in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: Hardy is alone in a bar, and a beautiful blonde buys him a drink. What else can he do but buy her a basket of chips?





	

It had been surprisingly nice catching up, Hardy mused as he nodded at the bartender, signaling for another round. He hadn’t seen the lads from Sandbrook in a long time- since he’d left for Broadchurch. And now that his name had been cleared and the case had been put to rest, he’d decided to clear the air with some of his former D.S.’s over a round of drinks. 

While it had been awkward at first, what with Hardy’s introverted nature making it difficult to open up to the group, he’d eventually relaxed and had...if not a good time, at least something somewhat decent. They’d all departed not long ago but Hardy, unenthusiastic about returning to his tiny rented apartment, decided to stay for another drink.

“Here you go, mate,” the bartender slid the beer across to him, but shook his head when Hardy handed over his card. “Already been taken care of.”

“Beg pardon?” He looked around the pub; there wasn’t anyone from his earlier group still left, at least not that he could see.

“Yeah, the girl over there,” he nodded toward the far corner of the pub “paid for this. She said you should come join her if you have a mo’” He winked at Hardy, a lascivious grin spreading across his cheeks. “Well done, mate.”

Hardy took the drink from the bar and took a long sip, mentally running through his actions and trying not to look as panicked as he felt. Logically, he knew he should at least go over to the blonde and thank her for the drink. That would be the polite thing to do. But that also brought up a whole slew of problems- his own reticence towards social interaction being first and foremost. He’d make an arse of himself surely. He always did. 

He stood, pondering and staring so intently at the rim of his glass that he didn’t notice the woman smile and slide out of her booth until she was halfway across the room.

Oh shit, she was coming over to him.

“You’re not even going to come introduce yourself?” Her tone was teasing, not accusatory, but he didn’t relax. He was too distracted by the woman in front of him, and the devastating grin she wore. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, shifting from foot to foot. Why was she hitting on him of all people?! There were plenty of other blokes in the bar who would suit her better.

“I...erm...thanks,” he finally got out, biting the inside of his cheek to cover the grimace that threatened. Of course he sounded like a complete tosser.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m only joking.” Her brown eyes sparkled at him, and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile. She was pretty….stunning, really. Honey blonde hair that draped over her shoulders invitingly, and a really fantastic smile. Questionable taste in blokes, but aside from that she seemed rather amazing at first glance.

“So...do you come here often?” He forced himself to relax and took a sip of his beer.

“No, actually,” she said, and he could hear her London accent. “I’m only here on holiday my family. Had to get out for the night- I love them, but the togetherness was getting a little too much for me.” She laughed, and then gestured to her booth. “Come join me?”

Bravery seized him, and he straightened his spine. “Only if you let me buy you dinner. It’s just standard pub fare, but I want to repay you for your beer.” He raised his glass at her, and she nodded, cheeks flushing slightly.

“You don’t have to do that...but I would love some chips.” This time, when she smiled, her tongue touched her front teeth, and he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat.

He put in an order for two baskets of chips and followed her to the booth. Sliding in next to her, his foot bumped hers, and he had to duck his head to hide the blush that flared across his cheeks. She didn’t move her foot away.

“M’sorry, I don’t do this much,” he muttered, not raising his eyes to meet hers. Soft fingers wrapped around his and his head snapped up to meet her sympathetic eyes.

“It’s all right,” she murmured. “Me either. It’s...it’s been a crazy few years.” Her smile was wan, and he returned it hesitantly. With a final squeeze of his hand, she let go and leaned back.

“So-” he began, but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Two steaming hot baskets of chips and a bottle of vinegar were laid before them, and the blonde grinned happily as she dug in, seemingly without regard to the near-boiling oil dripping from the chips.

“Oh god, these are gorgeous,” she moaned, and he nearly choked on his beer. She grinned sheepishly at him as he tried to appear as normal as possible, ignoring completely the bright red that painted his cheeks. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten much today.”

“No, you’re all right,” he mumbled, tossing a chip of his own into his mouth. She was right, they were fantastic. “Why did you buy me a drink?” Well done, Hardy, he chastised himself internally. Did he really have to be so brusque?

Fortunately, the blonde didn’t seem to mind his forthright attitude. She merely cocked her head at him, an odd look on her face. It seemed almost...sad, though he couldn’t imagine why. After a moment, her face cleared, and a flush of pink stained her cheeks. He found it adorable. 

“You reminded me of someone I once knew,” she mumbled, muffling her words by shoving three chips in her mouth at once. She didn’t look at him, and he felt the all-too-familiar awkwardness creep up on him.

“Oh,” he said softly, looking down at his chips, suddenly completely without appetite. It hadn’t been him after all. She’d bought him a drink because he reminded her of an old flame. Fantastic.

“No, it’s not like that,” she said a little desperately, sensing his discomfort. “It was...we weren’t really together. But we...I don’t know,” she said, evidently frustrated at her lack of definition. “But he’s not around anymore. And then you were there with your friends, and you look…” She looked up at Hardy, and her eyes were sad. “You look so much like ‘im. And then you smiled, and you have a gorgeous smile, and I thought I’d buy you a drink and at least learn your name.” She said these last words in a rush, shrinking down into the seat, her eyes fixed on the table. One hand toyed with her fork.

Hardy watched her intently for a moment, trying to discern her intentions. She seemed truthful, at least. She bit her lip and his heart sped up again- bloody hell, he needed to get a grip. It wasn’t as though he even knew her well- he didn’t even know her name. But he wanted to. He wanted to know her name and her story and why there was such sadness in her eyes.

“Alec,” he said softly, scooting around the table to sit closer to her.

“What?” She looked up sharply, brow furrowed.

“My name. It’s Alec. Alec Hardy.” He held out his hand, trying not to hold his breath as he awaited her reaction.

She stared at him for a moment, then she smiled at him, a full radiant smile that he couldn’t help but echo. “Hello Alec Hardy,” she said, and the way her lips wrapped around his name was nearly his undoing. “My name is Rose Tyler.”


End file.
